


The Night Is Still Young

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FSA Week, M/M, Possessive Derek, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to prove that they're sex life is not boring, Derek and Scott decide to go clubbing and find themselves a third person to add to their bedroom activities, although Derek can't help himself if he gets a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylerposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/gifts).



> I introduce you to this wonderful threesome known as **Sceorek**!
> 
> We've reached the end of Fuck Scerek Anon Week. Tears. But that doesn't mean we should stop writing Scerek/Sceo/Sciles/McHaleinski fics!
> 
> Unfortunately, since Derek/Scott/Theo do not have a tag, I'm gonna have to use other ship tags so people will know this actually exists LOL. If and when a tag does appear, I'll remove them.
> 
> Plus, I know the Scerek Anon won't be able to resist. Do your worst. ;P

"Too young," Derek said grumpily, though Scott had barely caught it over the blaring music.

Derek was finishing up his fifth drink, preparing to motion the bartender for another, as Scott was still barely halfway through his first drink.

"I thought you liked them young?" Scott remarked cheekily, trying to ease the situation.

He could tell Derek was anxious if the way he was currently downing his sixth drink was any indication. But truth be told, Scott was also a little nervous himself. And why wouldn't he be? They had never done anything like this before. Even when he first brought it up to Derek a little over a week ago, Scott was bundle of nerves. Derek wasn't exactly the "sharing" type, and his immediate reaction was "no", and that was probably supposed to be the end of it. But seeing the crestfallen look on Scott's puppy-like face, Derek caved and heard him out.

They had been together for a little over five years, and after hearing, in detail, the many racy sex stories from their best friends, Scott was beginning to feel like maybe their relationship was becoming routine and boring. They had sex as often as they could, what would Scott getting home by five from the vet's office and Derek getting in at around seven from his classes, they'd usually find some time to themselves, even if it was the same position (missionary).

Sex with Derek was amazing, Scott was not going to deny that, but at times, he felt like there was room for growth. Scott had even bought a sex toy to help spice things up in the bedroom, even though it was never used because a flustered Derek was absolutely embarrassed at the idea of using a rubber dildo to get his own boyfriend off.

That was when Scott brought up bringing in a third party. Not for a one of those polyamory relationship things or anything like that, just for a fun night together. And Scott remembered how Derek looked at him like he had grown a second head. He looked even more embarrassed and flustered when Scott had expressed his concern for their sex life.

"Really, Scott?" Derek had exclaimed incredulously, face hot and red. "How could—I can't believe this!"

Scott had chewed his bottom lip (Derek's weakness), and the older man sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the best, but we—"

Scott cut him off. "No, you're great, Derek. You really are. It's just ..."

"Just what?"

"I just want us to try new things."

That had been like taking a knife to the gut. It was hard enough to hear the man you loved talk about bringing in a third person into the mix, but it was another thing for him to basically say you were boring in bed (which Derek was **not** , by the way). He might as well have his balls chopped off because he certainly didn't need them anymore.

After some lengthy pleading, a long silent treatment, and soft mouse kisses against the back of his neck, Derek told Scott he'd strongly considered it, which in Scott's mind was practically a "yes". Derek doesn't strongly consider anything. He was a "yes or no, and that's that" kind of guy. Scott rewarded him with a blowjob. He hadn't gotten a blowjob in six months.

"I don't like him," Derek retorted. There was one kid out in the dance floor— _Corey_ , Scott had said his name was—who had been eyeing the both of them as he gyrated against some guy who was old enough to be his father. That wouldn't be a hard thing to accomplish, since the kid looked like he probably snuck in with a fake ID. Derek wasn't going to jail because some Justin Taylor-wannabe was looking to lose his V-card to two grown men.

"Besides," Derek said with a shrug, "I don't want you inside another guy ... Or another guy inside of you. Actually, he can just watch."

Scott pouted. "That's no fun. I was hoping to get spit-roasted."

Derek grimaced. He had remembered Scott using that term a while back and he had to Google it. He felt so old having to do that. "No gets to be inside you, but me."

Scott gave him a small laugh. "How about we got out on the dance floor?"

He didn't give Derek a chance to answer before he was pulling his arm toward the center spot that was being flashed with about a hundred different-colored lights. With ease, Derek and Scott were moving languidly with each other, crotches banging together before Derek pulled Scott around and began pushing his hips against the swell of Scott's clothed ass. Scott could feel scratch of Derek's stubble against his neck as they continued moving together. It was a little out of character for Derek, dancing in such sexual manner the way he was, but the six drinks seemed to have helped him mellow out a little more.

They had been so immersed in each other, they didn't even notice when the third body coming from behind and began shaking his hips against Scott's crotch. The guy was, to say the least, perfection. Dark blonde hair sticking up, pretty face, alluring blue eyes, and he was shirtless, shamelessly showing off a toned body that seemed to have fit perfectly with Scott's like a puzzle.

And a nice smile. Yeah, he had a nice smile. Derek wanted somebody with a nice smile.

"You guys are hot," the guy yelled over the music. "What're your names?"

"Scott," Scott answered, before jerking a thumb at Derek. "Derek."

"I'm Theo," the guy replied. "You guys wanna get out of here?"

"Yes." Scott shouted just as Derek growled out a prompt, "No."

Scott gave him a hard look, before Derek sighed and mumbled out a barely audible "sure."

Theo flashed them another mega-watt smile, almost blinding as he led them through the crowd and toward the exit. Derek was still looking pretty surly about the whole thing.

The entire cab ride to Scott and Derek's loft was filled with an uncomfortable awkwardness, stemming from Derek's obvious discomfort and Theo sneaking a few kisses against Scott's neck, causing Scott to hum anxiously in anticipation. It wasn't that Derek didn't want to be a part of the fun, he just doesn't like seeing Scott being touched by other people. It was a perfectly normal reaction. But he had agreed to this and he was going to make sure that Scott got everything he wanted.

Derek narrowed his eyes when he saw Theo's hand snaking its way up Scott's thigh and resting dangerously near the obvious erection in Scott's pants. The guy was clearing favoring Scott over him and that may have had everything to do with the fact that Derek gave off a negative, possibly murderous, vibe, which was good because that sent the signal that if Theo hurt his boy, he was a dead man. He liked being feared. His students were terrified of him, so guys who wanted to fuck his boyfriend should be, too.

With a smirk of his lips, Derek swatted Theo's hand away and took the initiative. He pulled Scott's chin up to meet his own in a rough kiss before taking his other hand and shamelessly grabbing Scott's dick through his jeans. Derek doesn't want to feel like he needs to compete with some other dude for Scott. If anything, this new guy needed to compete for a piece of what Scott's offering. He was the one who needed to show that he was worthy.

Scott pulled himself away from Derek long enough to tell the driver, "It's just around this corner."

As soon as they stopped and Derek paid the guy, the three were taking a the lift up to the loft where Theo was still trying to get his paws on Scott.

"Nice place," Theo had said appreciatively as Derek and Scott tossed aside their jackets.

"Shut up and get on the bed," Derek ordered with a snap of his fingers.

Theo threw him a coy smile before sliding up against the duvet, slowly getting undressed.

"This is a new side of you," Scott remarked. "Why the sudden change?"

He gave him a shrug. "Thought you wanted to spice things up?"

Scott quirked an eyebrow and looked like he may have had something to say to that before Derek was tossing him over on the bed.

Before long, two pairs of lips were attacking Scott's neck, scratchy roughness of Derek's stubble in contrast to the baby-smooth cheeks of Theo were like an assault of sensations all over his body. Clothes were being tossed aside, Scott wasn't even sure who's head in between his legs, kissing up the sensitive parts of his thighs while the other was assaulting his nipples like a puppy needing to be nursed. Through the haze of the arousal filling the room, Scott could hear the sounds of Derek growling possessively like some kind of animal threatening to bite if someone took away his dinner.

Theo was on him again, humping his side and rubbing his naked cock over his hip, leaving stains of pre-cum across his skin. And suddenly, Theo was being ripped away from him. Derek had Theo pinned under his strong arms and, to Scott's surprise, Derek was attacking Theo's mouth as if he were trying to assert some kind of power over him and judging by the needing whines, Theo was submitting himself willingly.

"Wow, Derek," Scott huffed out, breathless, "Didn't think you had it in you."

Derek pulled himself off Theo and flashed Scott a cocky smirk, "You're the one who's going to get it _in_ you."

Scott had decided that he liked Drunk Derek. He liked Drunk Derek a lot. In a flash, Derek scooped Scott up and tossed him over Theo, ass presented nice and open for him to have his way with. Derek dove down, tongue darting in and out of the tight hole, causing Scott to cry out, which was easily swallowed by Theo linking their mouths together.

"This is amazing," Theo remarked between sloppy kisses. "You guys are so fucking hot."

Derek ignored whatever the kid was saying, instead focusing on making sure Scott was nice and prepped for the main event. He lifted his head away long enough to point at the nightstand and have Theo grab a condom and some lube. One could never be too lubricated, Derek thought. Theo tore off a condom for himself before holding one up for Derek, who looked at him with yet another arrogant smile.

"No, no," he chuckle, "I get to go bareback. Make sure to get yourself nice and slick for him."

Theo scowled but did what he was told anyway, rolling the condom over his cock and squirting a generous amount of lube over it.

"Be nice," Scott said, singy-songy. Derek responded with another clean swipe of his tongue.

"I'm ready, guys," Theo declared before retaining his place next to Scott. "How do we do this? I fuck him first while he blows you? Or are you gonna watch?"

Derek snorted. "No, **_I'm_** gonna fuck him first and then you can slip right in when he's ready." Which Derek hope he never would be.

Theo's jaw had dropped and looked at the two in awe. "Can he seriously take us both?"

Scott simply shrugged, "We'll find out, won't we?"

Derek let out another possessive growl as he pulled Scott around and lifted his legs over his head, lining his cock up against Scott's entrance before he eased it in. Derek remembered what Scott had said, about how routine their sex was, so he was going to make the most of this night while the alcohol was still kicking in. And truth be told, he wanted to give this kid Theo a show of what Scott was going to be going home with ... **_every night_**.

"Ready?" Theo asked impatiently, cock twitching at the sight of Derek plowing Scott like some human fleshlight. "I'm really fucking horny right now."

"Too bad," Derek grumbled.

But Scott ignored him and motioned for Theo to come over. Scott cleared his throat in between thrusts, signalling for Derek to turn over and make room, which he stubbornly took his time before Theo had a nice view of where Derek's dick was disappearing between Scott's ass.

"God, that's hot," he commented before positioning himself behind Scott.

Scott could feel the hairs on his body stand on end as he felt Theo's cock slide its way inside of him and he was so stuffed with dick that he felt like he might have exploded already. The simultaneous thrusts of both cocks were getting to be too much to handle and very soon, Scott was going to blow and it was going to be hard and big.

Speaking of which ...

Derek quickened his pace, prompting Theo to increase speed as well. Having these two Alpha males trying to compete against each other over him was the hottest thing Scott has experienced in a while. It was a sort of validation that Scott and Derek were not boring when it came to sex. The feeling of being challenged had brought out a primal side to Derek that Scott had only seen slivers of, and it was making him cum harder than he could even remember.

Seeing Scott blowing caused Derek and Theo to lose themselves and before long, Derek was cumming into Scott as Theo came in the condom.

Three sweaty bodies slumped down over the bed, lying back and feeling the cool rush of the AC against their soaked skin. Derek scooped Scott into his arms, pulling him close and pressing loving kisses over his temple, before shooting a look over at Theo that basically said he could leave.

"Derek, be nice," Scott breathed out, chest heaving. "Theo can stay for a little while."

That smirky face grew wider as Theo took that as an opportunity to scooch closer until his front was pressed against Scott's side. "Thanks, Scott, _you're_ so nice," he said with clear emphasis.

Derek rolled his eyes and tighened his grip Scott, making sure he was nice and snug against Derek's furry chest. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"I'm glad you **both** came," Theo joked. What a cornball, Derek thought. "You know, boys, the night's still young. How about in another twenty minutes, we go another round?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
